


Replacing buttons

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a lot of buttons to replace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

"That's it, Jack," Ianto said, deliberately thickening his Welsh accent " that's good."

He and Jack were in Jack's office.  Ianto sat in Jack's chair behind his desk. Jack sat naked, at his feet, sewing buttons on a shirt of Ianto's that he had ripped off impatiently the night before.  Ianto had gotten tired of replacing the buttons on his and Jack's shirts and decided to make Jack do it, hoping it would teach him to be a little more gentle with Ianto's wardrobe. As incentive he had promised to remove an article of clothing for each repaired shirt. He was down to his shirt, trousers and boxers and there was a pile of shirts on the desk with all of their buttons back where they belonged.

"You're doing such a good job." Ianto praised when Jack handed him the shirt. "Only one more to go."

He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, adding it to the pile of clothing he had already removed before he handed Jack the last shirt and sat back to watch him. Jack was actually pretty good at sewing, he worked the needle in and out of the fabric efficiently and had only stabbed himself a couple of times.

"Done!" Jack crowed triumphantly, tossing the shirt at Ianto.

Ianto looked the shirt over, then added it to the pile.

"Good boy." Ianto told him, " Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes," Jack said, as he jumped to his feet and pulled Ianto out of the chair. " No more tearing off shirts with buttons."

He grabbed at the waist band of Ianto's trousers to pull him closer and the button popped off and went flying across the room.

"Jack!" Ianto wailed in frustration.

"Ooopps." Jack said, with a grin, as he mashed his lips to Ianto's, kissing him until he forgot all about the button.


End file.
